


The Time The TARDIS The Time The TARDIS The Time The TARDIS

by DanTheDangerous



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheDangerous/pseuds/DanTheDangerous
Summary: Due to some bad flying on the Doctor's part results in him landing on Earth, in a bank, during a mysterious time loop.





	1. Everywhere and Anywhen

The Doctor span around the console chuckling delightfully to himself. No companions to slow him down, just all of time and space at his disposal. Wherever he wanted to go, whenever. Perfect. But where to go to first? The great acid seas of Marinus. The planet wide restaurants on Androgum. So much space, so little time.

"I know!" The Doctor exclaimed to no one in particular. "Let's hit the randomiser!" The TARDIS at the mercy of chance. The Doctor had no idea to where he was going at all, which made the entire experience better, according to him and only him. With complete confidence, he prodded three buttons and pulled the lever, only for the entire room to spin head over heels, followed by some horrific banging of all of the Doctor's prized possessions being catapulted across the floor. He glanced over toward one of his favourite bookcases to which was currently on fire.

"I knew I shouldn't have lit candles inside the TARDIS." He stood up and rubbed his now incredibly bruised back before hobbling towards the doors of the police box. "Bloody levers ruining everything." He muttered. The doors stood no chance in the Doctor's viscous rage. He threw them open, only to reveal several police officers in full S.W.A.T gear holding several guns to his face.

"Ah..."


	2. A Policeman's Worst Nightmare

"Step out of the crate and put your hands behind your head!" One of the S.W.A.T officers in front of the Doctor said. Not wanting to have to regenerate due to a shootout again, the Doctor complied.

"Now, turn around and place your head on the crate." The officer yelled at the Doctor. He then signalled to two of his colleagues to go up to the most absurdly dressed robber that any of them had seen and place handcuffs on him. During this arrest, the Doctor could finally see just why these policemen where currently trying to stuff his head inside a police car; while the TARDIS was doing it's ever-so-graceful landing, it appeared to have smashed through the side of what looked like a well respected banking establishment. Or in a more simpler term, the Doctor accidently piloted the TARDIS to look like he was trying to rob a bank. The Doctor sighed. This was one for history books.


	3. The Robber in a Smart Suit

It had already been an incredibly long day for one Miss Sarah Quint and it was only eleven in the morning. Apparently, while she was out getting her daily compulsive hit of coffee, a strange looking blue box had hit the wall of the nearest bank and smashed it through. Then, an even stranger British man covered in bruises had walked out of the box and looked surprised when the police pointed guns at him. And now, it was Sarah's job to interview him.

She walked through the door into the room where this man was sat, waiting.

"Hello." She said. "I'm detective investigator Sarah Quint. Please state your name for the record."

"The Doctor." He said in a silky smooth voice, sounding like his wasn't in custody for attempting to rob a bank. Sarah paused for a moment after the man had unveiled his 'name'.

"I'm sorry, did you just say..."

"The Doctor." He repeated, finishing off her sentence. The Doctor looked at her and gave her a warm smile, despite the fact that he had grazes all over his face. Sarah chuckled to herself silently. These British folk really were mad. She smiled back at the Doctor, trying to be as friendly as possible to a clearly insane man dressed in surprisingly fine clothes; an Edwardian full suit, complete with a tailcoat.

"I mean name, not title." The Detective said.

"I know what you mean." He replied almost instantly. "My name is the Doctor." Followed by another warm smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to my box." To which sentence, he stood up and waltzed over to the door. Sarah couldn't believe the cheek of this man. She reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Hey! You can't leave!" She very angrily said. The Doctor didn't even try to hide his bemusement at her snap.

"I'm afraid I can. Goodbye." And to that, he stepped out of the door.


	4. And then he walked out...

The first thing the Doctor saw after walking out of the room was yet another gun pointed directly at his face. Another sigh ensued.

"I feel like you are going to make a habit out of this." He said before attempting to push the barrel of the gun away from aiming precisely at his nose. It didn't work however as the very large police officer that was holding the weapon refused to remove his gun from in front of his face. The officer didn't find the Doctor's incredibly witty quip to much amusement and continued to point the gun, with seemingly even more rage than before.

"Step back into the room or I'm afraid I'll have to use this." He almost grunted at what he thought to be a very dangerous British terrorist currently trying to make his dastardly escape from the police station. The Doctor raised his hands in the air and walked back into the room, past a very flabbergasted Sarah. She slammed the door behind him. The Doctor turned around and looked at her.

"You have a very trigger happy police station." He said.

"Well, we have a very dangerous criminal." She retorted. The Doctor chuckled at her remark before realising who she was talking about.

"Me?" He almost sounded offended.

"Yes, you. We found you in a strange blue box, in the middle of a bank, that you had smashed through a wall of. I think it's okay to find you dangerous." She snapped. The Doctor dropped any sign of offence and chuckled again.

"You should see me on Mondays." He said, after much deliberation.

A joke. He just made a joke in this situation. In this room, after what he'd just done. She could just slap him right then and there.

But she didn't. Sarah found herself standing in the queue in the coffee shop. It was 10:37 AM. Sarah looked around the room. Just normal people getting normal coffee on a normal Tuesday morning. But Sarah could have sworn she was somewhere else.

And the Doctor could have sworn the same thing as he awoke on the floor of the TARDIS. It had just made a bad landing somewhere, so the Doctor stood up, rubbed his back and reached for the doors. Only, after opening them he was greeted by a full team of police officers, dressed in full S.W.A.T gear, pointing guns at him.

"Ah..."


End file.
